


The Weight

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU version of the S4 episode "The Outcast" where Elizabeth goes back to Earth with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight

Elizabeth doesn't ask questions, thankfully, when he knocks on the door to her room. She knows him so well by now, she probably doesn't need to. One look at his face, she can see exactly why he's knocking on the door of her hotel room at 2am just a few days after he buried his father.

She'd come with him without being asked, even though really they shouldn't both be away from the city. She'd known he would need her to get through this.

When he steps into her personal space and kisses her, he wonders if Elizabeth had suspected _this_ would be what he needs.

They just stand there kissing for a long time. His hands skim over the soft cotton of her pajamas, cupping her ass and tugging her body against his, or running his fingers through her hair. She'd been in bed, possibly asleep, and he can smell the combination of sweat and soap he'd grown used to waking up with in the middle of the night. Here on Earth they had to pretend, to keep separate rooms and stay apart. He'd had no idea how much he hates lying about this until right now.

She doesn't offer any resistance when he nudges her towards the bed, or when his hands slip beneath clothing to touch and then tug off her pajamas. His t-shirt and sweats are tossed aside hastily and he follows her down onto the bed. Elizabeth lets him take the lead, situate her the way he wants, lies quiet as he kisses her body, moving lower.

His mouth brushes against her belly, making her shiver, and for one moment he just presses his face against her skin and breathes. He'd missed this. It's only been a few days, but it feels longer. Elizabeth's fingers caress his head. He thinks of how horribly close he came to losing her for good, how it had rocked him to the core and made him realize that she'd become the most important thing in his life. He wishes he could tell Elizabeth all of it.

John props himself up for a second and meets her eyes, but he can't get the words out. Her palm touches his cheek and he nuzzles into the touch. He kisses her fingers and then moves, pushing her thighs further apart, settling himself with Elizabeth's knees over his shoulders and his face buried between her legs. He soaks in her scent, uses months of practice to lick her clit just right, until he's sure every single thought has gone out of her head except how badly she needs to come.

He teases her opening with a finger but doesn't enter her. That's next, but not yet. He knows that drives Elizabeth crazy. Sure enough she mutters a curse under her breath and he hums his amusement against her clit, making her cry out.

He sucks on her clit, enjoying the sweet/salty taste, his tongue moving almost lazily until her fingers tighten on his hair to the point of pain and she arches up into his mouth, panting and incoherent. He moves before she's had a chance to come down, sliding his aching cock into her quickly enough to feel the aftershocks of her orgasm rippling through her. He starts moving, gently at first, but deep. His mouth drags over her breast, up her neck and then Elizabeth tugs him in and kisses him, dirty and wet.

Her body begins to tighten around him and they slide and shift a bit until the head of his cock is hitting her just right. He can feel the tremor go through her each time he slides inside. Elizabeth starts to reach down but he gets there first, rubbing his middle finger against her clit, which is swollen again. He pushes back the urge to pound into her faster and keeps up the slower rhythm, watching avidly as her eyes roll back. Her nails dig into his skin as he fucks her steadily, never speeding up even when she begs him. He knows it'll make her come harder if he draws it out.

His concentration pays off when Elizabeth goes rigid underneath him and her body clenches tightly around his cock.

He tries sometimes to hold out, to focus on how she feels instead, but tonight he can't restrain himself and he comes at the feeling of Elizabeth's orgasm.

In the mindless moments right after, they cling to each other. He can feel her chest rise and fall as Elizabeth tries to get her breath back. Her fingers are threaded through his hair, her arms around his shoulders almost protectively. Something inside of him yields and he draws away enough to touch her face.

"I love you."

It's not everything he wants to say, but it's the most important. Elizabeth knows it, of course, but the weight of all the things he never talked to his father about has made him realize that he'd rather swallow his pride and put aside his discomfort so that at least if something awful happens in six hours or a couple of days, he said it aloud.  
She smiles up at him and pulls him down into a gentle kiss. She murmurs against his mouth that she loves him too, and he didn't know how badly he needed to hear her say it. Because he knew, but for once instead of denying or doubting, he just accepts, because it's Elizabeth.

He settles in the bed, tugging her close. He wants to fall asleep here, listening to her breathe, and to hell with what anyone else thinks about it. He's not wasting this opportunity.


End file.
